Rise of the Crimson Zealot
by FrostwaveAssassin
Summary: Based on the most successful mobile game franchise Heroes Lore Zero, ride with Lucian as he uncover his fate! Will he make the right choices? Whom will he trust? Can he save himself, his family, or the whole Erikboise? Will he turn back? Or accept it? Witness the rise of the Crimson Zealot! [Heroes Lore Zero x Sword Art Online Crossover]
1. Chapter Zero

**Author's notes:** If you think you knew the story already, you're **wrong.** The story is the same, but added with a lot of **new elements. You're confused? just read the story.** Also, we will use the original form or I mean the description of the original Korean version of the characters.

Anyway, enjoy reading guys! And PLEASE send your reviews or comment below. Thank you. :)

* * *

 **Chapter: Zero**

In a town called **Chelen Village** , the people was so excited because of the town's festival is going-on. Everyone is so happy. The streets were filled with different stalls, families with their children playing around the park, but all of a sudden…

… the smiles of their faces… began to fade.

An eagle-like person appeared and stand above them.

"All of you… shall DIE!"

He flapped his wings and soar up above and with a blink of an eye…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

…. he released jolts of lightning leaving destroyed houses and dead people.

"RUUUUUN! RUUUUUUN!"

The villagers panicked, causing a stampede.

And then, another person, a brown lady around mid-20's, in a camel-fur with white striped-tatoos in her both cheeks, began to swing and struck the people with his red, giant sword.

"All of this for **Master** **Aquila**!"

And with her are two more person, both male, the other one is an old man, riding a dragon/dog-like creature with three heads and another male in a red suit in a top of a one-eyed living plant. And behind them is their henchmen in a silver cloaks holding guns and swords.

Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuun…

In a minute, the whole village was destroyed. The festival was gone. The people was captured. They are crying. Begging for their release. But their pleading wasn't answered.

Soon after, the old man in glasses instructed a group of people in silver cloaks to put their capture prisoners in small factory house.

The eagle-like person called the lady, the old man, and the male in a red suit and walk their way to the center of the village.

The eagle-like creature stand in their behalf

"It's about time." The eagle person said.

"We can finally….." the old man mutterd.

"Yes, **Arkley**. We will do what you have always wanted to do." Their leader said.

"Finally! After such a long wait." the man in red said with a smirk.

"You will get what you desire. Get your revenge, destroy and loot. No matter what it takes. Don't let ANYTHING stand in your way."

"As you command!" the lady said and vanished, somewhat teleported.

"Oh, look at that little girl listening to her Daddy. Haha. Alright, I should get going too!" the man in red answered and also vanished.

Then the old man said to the eagle-like monster, "Aquila, I will trust you for now. We will stick to with your plan." And he also vanished.

And a voice coming from the warehouse called, "All these lies without a blink of the eye."

Aquila faces towards the warehouse and greeted the coming person in a mask. "… Oh. It's you. I still have no idea where that person is. I guess he will just appear when the time is right."

"I know." The **Maskman** replied. "But before that, I am free to roam about, right? You wouldn't have anything against that, right?" and it walked away.

"It's up to you, my dear. This is all just an act anyway."

* * *

 _Huff.. Huff.._

"Stop!"

"What are you talking about? I am not insane!"

 _Huff… Huff… Huff!_

What's with them?! These guys won't stop chasing me!

"I said stop!"

"You really expect me to stop just because you ask me too? I am not as stupid as you think!"

Argh… These creeps, what did I do? Tss.

If I only have a master, I will use my powers and give them a beating!

… But still.

 **There is something I must do…**

 **Something I must find.**

 **But, what is this something?**

 **And who is this someone?**

 **I cannot remember any of it.**

 **Yet I just keep on finding, chasing and running.**

* * *

"Why did my parents abandoned me?"

"They didn't, Lucian. They are still around. You're parents are good people. They just left to do something important. They will be back when they are done."

"When will they comeback, Mother?"

"Hmmm… it is hard to say. Um, maybe in another 100 days?"

 **100 days, then a 1000…**

 **It's been fifteen years since my parents left me.**

 **But they… didn't came back.**

 **They are all LIARS.**

 **I remember when I was a child, 6 years ago, I always ask my foster mother when will they comeback.**

 **But here is the answer.**

 **Frostwave Swordsman Ian is my father.**

 **A hero of The Civil War.**

 **Red mage Lea, my mother.**

 **Activist of Justice of The Civil War.**

 **Dad, Mom.**

 **Why did you abandon me?**

 **What is so important that you can forsake your own son?**


	2. (Normal Arc) Chapter One: Another Day

**Chapter One: Another Normal Day  
**

 _[Primary Quest] Summon - Silverleaf Village: Head to the next room and meet Clare_

* * *

The sun is up. Yeah. Another day it is.

"I wish there will be no errand this day…"

Hey. My name is **Lucian**. A 20-year old guy who likes sleep. I am currently in my bed, wanting not to go out in my room. Crazy is it? Hmmm. Okay, okay. I'll stand up. My room is simple. A single bed, a bookshelf, a dresser, and a window which has a very, very beautiful view of the wall. Yeah. The wall.

 _Sigh…_

*Knock-Knock!*

Oh. Who's that?"

"Lucian? It's me. Can I come in?"

Hmmm? Is that…?

"Sure. Come on in." My door opened and a blonde girl with glasses in a blue dress went her way in.

"Did you sleep well? **Claire** wants to see you." She said.

"Oh, **Alpez**. Mother has an errand again?"

"Hey, get that frown out of your face. Cheer-up!"

"Sigh… Okay. I have no choice but to do it…"

"Hmmm…," she sat down beside me in the bed. "Do your best."

Oh that smile. It's…

"Oh. Thanks! Okay. I'll be on my way then." I said. Then she smiled.

"Good to know. I also need to take care of the other children."

* * *

I live in an orphanage which consists of a three regular bedrooms and a very large room for the children to sleep. My room, both with Mother's and Alpez' rooms were situated here at the second floor. Mother was the one who founded this **Silverleaf Orphanage**. She also took care of me while my parents are gone.

I walk a little over the corridor until I am at the front of Claire's room.

*Knock! Knock!*

"Lucian? Is that you? Come in!"

I entered the room. I saw my short-haired Mother in a white, long-sleeved tube and greeted me with a smile. "You wanted to see me?" I asked her.

"Ye, Lucian. I am going over to the capital—"

"—Have a nice trip!"

"Lucian… Don't walk away. At least, hear me out."

"…" I just… don't want to be alone again...

"Do you want me to beat it into you or are you going to sit here and listen?"

Looks like I have no choice but to turn around and face her… "Argh. Please go ahead."

"You knew I wanted to tell you something but you created all this commotion." She said.

"Sorry." I replied.

"Hmmm. A package of mine arrived from **Humming City** few days ago. It is now in the custody of the shipping company in **Melon Village**. But these days, the area has been a lot of unrest and I have been unable to contact **Ben**. I want you to go over there and take a look."

"Ben? That guy from the shipping company in Melon Village?" I asked.

"Yes. Go look for Ben and collect the package. Be careful on the road, okay?" she answered.

"Don't worry about it, Mother. I will be back in no time." I respond.

"Great! I should prepare for my trip as well. Thanks. You're my boy~"

"Uh…"

"What, Lucian? Any problem?"

"Just… be careful and arrive here safe, okay?"

"Oh, Lucian…"

"I'm going."

* * *

 _[Primary Quest] Silverleaf Village South – Silverleaf Village East: Find out what happened in Chelen Village and return_

I went to my room and packed my things. I strap my small bag into the left side of my belt and attach my **Steel** **Claymore** at the right side. There are monsters lurking around the city routes that's why I need my _two- handed sword_ with me.

Soon after, I went downstairs and made my way outside the Orphanage. The Orphanage's large lounge serves also as a dining room for all with a long, wide table for 20 people. The lounge also has a Library section, and a fireplace.

Silverleaf Village is just a normal town situated at the top of a hill here at the **Northern** **Erikboise** , where the **Silver Mountains** is located. It has a fair population and was famous for its snow and the Orphanage.

All cities and towns here in **Erikboise** , including Silverleaf Village, was covered with walls. The walls were built after the **Civil War**. Why? To serve as a protection from the monsters. Travelling nowadays is hard because of the sudden increase of them. No one knows why, but I'm sure there is a big reason behind why these creatures became berserk.

I walked down the street until I am at the southern exit of the Village. You can see four watchtowers here which is an evidence that this town once became a refuge for both soldiers and civilians.

"Hey, LUCIAN! **WHERE ARE YOU GOING**?!"

"Huh?" I turn around and saw Alpez running towards me.

"Hey, Alpez. What's up?"

"Huff… Huff… Where are you going? I saw you… went out… Huff, the Orphanage with your Claymore… Are you-"

"Take it easy, Alpez-"

"-going out of the village? Huff…"

 _Sigh... I guess, I should've told her._

" **Answer me** , LUCIAN!"

"Okay, relax. Yes, I'm going out. Mother asked me to-"

"-Why didn't you told me?"

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to worry, that's all…"

"Hmm, now promise me to come back safe and sound!"

"Yes, Alpez. I promise."

 _She really are worried about me…_ Don't worry. I'll be back soon.

Hey, wait… What are you-?

"A-Al…"

"This is for you."

"…Pez? Sigh…"

"This hug will remind you your promise."

After that hug and a goodbye, she left me and now I am here at the front of the gate. The gate was over 10 feet, and in every gate there was a counter which serves as head office for the officers that guard the gate. And the head officer of the operation was the constable of every village.

"Oh, hi, Lucian. Where are you going?"

Ah, hey. It's **Mr. Burton**. He's wearing his favourite blue hat again, huh? I went to his counter. "Hello, Mr. Burton. Mother asked me to for something. Can I pass through?"

"Sure, no problem. You're a great **Warrior-class** mercenary right now, and I know you can handle yourself."

"Uh, thanks Mr. Burton."

"No problem. But be careful not to bump with those **Legolas**. I don't know why, but right now, they are so active and sometimes, they force others to join them… Luckily, we have the great Clare around. The Clare who fought with Ian back in the days of the Civil War.

 _Mother surely a real hero, huh…_

"Okay, enough. Be careful, and don't let your guard down, okay? Guard, open the route gates."

"Thanks, Mr. Burton."


	3. (N) Chapter Two: Danger Lurks Around

**Chapter Two: Danger Lurks Around  
**

 _[Primary Quest] Silverleaf Village South – Silverleaf Village East: Find out what happened in Chelen Village and return_

* * *

 **Lucian's POV**

As I pass the gate, I saw some _wild slimes, crazy bandits and wolves_ around.

 _Looks like there is a possibility that I will get some action later,_ I thought.

But, to save my time and energy, I need to come up with a plan. Yes, I need NOT to be noticed by them or else these whole swarm of monsters around here will definitely attack me.

 _Hmmm…_ Wait. There! Yes!

I will climb those rocks and make my way through the hills and walk over the cliff!

"Help!"

Huh? Who's that?

* * *

 **?'s POV**

"Help! Please help me!"

"Why don't you just stop?!"

"Why would I?!"

Argh. These guys won't stop chasing me! I never did something against them! Would somebody help me? Please?

 _Huff… Huff…_ Huh?

Who's that?

I can see a man with a long red hair climbing over a rock. What is he doing? Hmmm, right! Maybe he can help me! Oh yes, I'm saved!

"Help! Please, help me!"

Hmm, can't he hear me?

"Hey you over there! Please help me! Please!"

The man seemed notice me! Damn, thank God!

I want over him and held his hand.

"…What happened?" he asked me.

"Someone is trying to kill me!" I replied.

"What? Kill you? Who?!"

"Me!"

* * *

 **Lucian's POV**

Okay, okay.

I don't know what to do anymore.

Earlier, I was trying to climb over those rocks.

And now, a weird girl with green hair, holding my hand, and begging to be saved?

What the-?!

"Please help me!" she said.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"Someone is trying to kill me!" she answered.

"What? Kill you? Who?!"

"ME!" a voice said.

Four weird looking guys appeared. The three of them is wearing the same silver cloaks and there is a man behind who particularly owns the voice.

 _Are they from the Legolas?_

The man has a medium-sized white hair, wears a long, blue vest and has a metal spiked gloves running from his right shoulders through his hand.

"Who are you to ask me?" he said to me.

"Hey, you," he said while pointing one of his vassals. "Get out of the way."

His follower step aside to give the man a way.

 _What a moron…_

"Ahem." He began to spoke. "I was wandering where you were running to. So you have a friend, Miss."

Huh? Her friend? Who? Me?

"Is he referring to me?" I asked the lass.

"Of course!" the lady replied. "Helping a pretty lass in need is a gentleman's duty! Go on and defeat them!"

"You think I will just do what you asked me to do?!"

"Or maybe you can at least buy me some time so that I can make a run of it." She added.

"What? Stop kidding around!"

"Young man, I don't mean to intrude," the man interrupted us. "But a word of advice, if you want to live, don't stick your head into other people's business. Hand her over before I get violent!"

I turned backwards and shook my head. "I have no intention whatsoever to intervene. You can take her away."

"What?! You are too much! You're really don't want to save me?!"

"Why would I risk my life for a stranger that I only just met?!"

"Argh! Looks like you redhead have no intention to move aside. You kids lose your heads with your impulsiveness. Such stupidity."

"What did you just say about me, gray horse?!"

"I am an advocate of peace but you've pushed me too far." He replied.

"Do you understand what I am trying to say?! I'm giving her to you!" I insisted.

"Haha," the lady said. "He doesn't seem to be taking in anything you say…"

"Fellow men." The gray horse told his companions. "Attack them now!"

 _Now, I am really into trouble!_

I withdrew my long, blue Steel Claymore and held it using my two hands. The enemies also get their swords out and charged towards me.

I let out a loud roar and blocked the sword of one of them and push him until his on the floor. The other two went towards me.

 _It's two against one… It's time to use my skills._

I focused my energy and let it flowed towards my sword. My sword enlightened as they greeted me with their weapons.

"Yraaaaaaaaaah!"

I jumped through the air and released a **Hard Pound** towards them. The two tried to block them but it didn't work and they fell to the ground.

"Huff… Huff… Is that what you've got?!"

"Hmmm, I never imagined that this village has a skillful fighter…" the man commented.

"I think you are all just weak…"

"With such talent, you can go far with the Legolas."

 _I knew it. Legolas!_

"Who really are you?!"

"Hmm, think about it. How about that? Join me, **Anthony** , and we will conquer the world together!"

"Anthony, huh? Thanks but no, thanks! Conquer the world? You think I will be foolish be foolish enough to be move by that kind of ridiculous stuff?!"

Okay, so be it. I don't fight battles I cannot win. Right now there is only one of me, I guess I can't take her away for now. But mark my word! I'll be back."

'Hmph! Get away, now!" I told him as I pointed my sword towards him.

He walked away as he scratches his head and waves his hair around.

" **RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!** " we shouted. What? We? Us?

"Oh my, oh my. I didn't see that groove on the floor…"

"Don't get cocky you gray-haired dumb just because we shouted the same phrase at the same time!" the lady said.

"Yeah, right! Go away, you gray horse!" I added.

"Okay, okay. See you next time." Then he vanished.

" _What an idiot_." I whispered to myself. Well I guess I can go back to my mission. To Chelen Village, here I go!

"I only expected you to delay them a bit. I didn't expect you to handle them so well." The lady said—the lady! Oh, right! I nearly forgot about you, you green-haired lass!

"Hmpft! This was your problem. You dragged me into that situation and presume to judge me? And that tone of yours isn't very polite, is it?"

"Hmm… maybe you are right. I will offer you my heartfelt thanks then."

What the-?!

"Are you trying to make me angry, Miss?"

"Hmpft! You refuse to help a damsel in distress… Yet have the nerve to talk about getting angry?"

"Tch. Whatever you say. All of my bruises are because of you. I have a long journey ahead of me. I think I should go back to the village to get treated first."

"…Don't try to change the subject, Sir. But you know for some reason, you look awfully familiar. Have we met?"

"No, we haven't. Absolutely not. I don't remember ever meeting as weird as you. I am going back now. Bye."

 _You annoying little brat!_

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Sigh… It's been a while since I am walking. Good thing those monsters can't hear me…

*Rustle Rustle*

What's that? Hey wait… it's….

"I knew it! It's you! Why are you following me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Mister. I am going to the village to run some errands. We just happen to be going on the same place."

"Oh~ is it? What do you need there, Miss?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Look for somebody? But I can't remember the name."

"Hmpft. In any case, stop following me. Go away."

"What a heartless fellow! We are heading the same direction anyway, don't you feel the urge to protect a little girl who has lost her memory?"

"-Why should I do that?!"

"!"

"…" I need to get out of here very quick. Hmmm, wait. I know! "H-Hey? W-What is that?!"

"Oh? Where?"

 _Got you this time!_


	4. (N) Chapter Three: Daggers x Bullets

**Chapter Three: Daggers x Bullets**

 _[Primary Quest] Humming City - Northern Residencial Area - Francoise' House - Collect 10 red pebbles from the frozen blood of Giant Toads  
_

* * *

"Just one more **red pebble** and we are done."

"Hmmm, still the same plan?"

"Yeah. I'll freeze those large toads and you'll strike 'em, face to face!"

"Oh yeah, better get ready. I saw one of them over there."

"Huh? Where?"

"Behind that bush."

"Really? Oh yeah, there it is. Even though you're an **Assassin** and we are here at the top of a tree, in the middle of the woods, you're still have the eagle-eye, huh? That's why most of 'em calls you the **Black Swordsman**. Am I right?"

"S-Shut up, **Cherry!** "

"Shh... You sure really don't accept compliments. Okay! I'll aim on the target."

"You'll use your **Frozen Hecate?** "

"Yes. This is my fave sniper, you know. And with my **Seal Goggles,** I can shoot one of them at least 200 kilometers away."

"Hey, clear that thumbs-up you're doing because our target is moving!"

"Sigh..."

 _Same old **Dan** as before. _

**Let's do this!** "Ready, Dan?" He gave me a nod.

"Ready..." _One last pebble-_

 **"FIRE!"** - **and we can get back!**

As soon as I fired my gun he jumped out of the tree, diving through the air as he pointed his right dagger towards the target".

 _"You can do it!"_

The bullet struck the animal and froze. Within a second, Dan swung his daggers, released a set of strikes towards the **Giant Toad.** It received a lot of multiple hits as he safely landed to the ground.

 **CRAAACK, FWOOOOSH!**

The creature exploded, leaving red crystalized water around the air. And there... leave a little, red-colored stone which we needed.

He held his head high and looked at me as he smiled. He waved his hands, signalling for me to come down, and telling me that everything will be okay.

...But everything will be over if we successfully delivered those pebbles to **Francoise.**


End file.
